Pokemon Revolution
by PokemonTransformationMaster
Summary: Shock Davis is in a corrupted Pokemon World. Infectimon, the disease that caused it, transforms humans into Pokemon, so they retreated to Kanto's Sevii Islands in the middle of the ocean. They have been there for almost two decades. When Shock enters a cargo ship that delivers food to the islands, picks up their trash, and dumps it in Hoenn with other people, he is stuck in Hoenn.
1. Intro

**Pokemon Revolution**

Intro

The little boy knows what is happening. I hoped and dreamt and prayed to all legendaries that he wouldn't find out, but he has. He doesn't say anything, he is too shy. If he does, Four Island could become a panic zone.

The boy has an electrifying touch, like my volcanic touch and Dad's antarctic touch. I get to name the boys, and Amy the girls. I have named him Shoni, in order for him to be known as Shock.

He is exactly like me. We are twins. We are stunt doubles. This curse runs through our family, based on Dad. He shouldn't have gotten involved with the Revolutionaries. Now the curse makes us all look exactly like the original one, Dad. I have his face, his hair, his body, and Shoni has the same. The only difference: Dad is elderly, I am still young, and Shoni is a baby. But Shoni will have the same body Dad and I had.

Shoni is smart too. He has already learned several words, so he talks to the other babies, but they just ignore him. I am afraid he will have no friends and be called out for his unusual intelligence and bravery.

I am glad Infectimon hasn't reached the Kanto Sevii Islands in the middle of the ocean. Infectimon is the virus that originated from Dad. Dad is healthy, but his magic enhanced it and made the virus be able to pass it on to humans. The original virus came from a common cold for Pokemon, but because we have... been tied together with certain Pokemon, we can get it. Dad's magic made it stronger, and passed it on to someone in Hoenn when he was visiting them. He got rid of it totally, and came back to Johto, unaware of what he had accidentally started.

The virus thinks of your body as a Pokemon's, because it knows it can only be passed to Pokemon. When it finds you are human, it will die out. Instead, the virus uses the magic it has equipped and transforms you into a Pokemon. But, there is a catch to the magic. The virus cannot just transform you into one, it needs DNA. So, if any Pokemon DNA is on you, like fur, feather, or you touched one, it will destroy the human cells and duplicate the cells of the Pokemon. You will slowly turn Pokemon, the most susceptible limb or part of your body first.

I was near Infectimon Success, as we all call it, but the night before, I found a cure. Now, I am looking for the cure. I only happened to cure one other person before Caroline White, a witch who helped the virus grow, forced me to forget it. I saved my future wife, Amy Fesher, or, now, Amy Davis.

The whole Pokemon World-or the humans left of it-let go of their Pokemon and retreated to Kanto's Sevii Islands, near no where at all. 90% of the Pokemon World was infected, so the Sevii Islands were barely enough space. Every region was infected, even the far away Unova region. No one has Pokemon, no one has Infectimon.

And we want it to stay that way.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokemon. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 1

"I think it looks good," Dad says. I look away, angry.

"No one asked for your opinion," I say, anger clearly in every part of my body. My hands are in fists, my look a glare. I am glaring at the white-yellow sand.

"Well I am open to my opinion," Dad says, his voice growing the same anger I've heard so many times, too many times.

"I don't care about your opinion," I say bitterly.

"All I'm saying is that I like your hair," Dad replies, calmed.

We finally make it so the hill leading to the town.

"Probably because you have the exact same," I scoff. It is true, we both have the exact same platinum short hair. In fact, we both have the same body. Well, I have the same body he had my age, 13. Same tall, slim body and same warm, handsome face. The only thing different is our eyes. He has amber, but mine are a deep blue.

"At least be nice tomorrow. It _is_ your birthday, and all of your friends are coming," Dad says, looking at me expectantly. We walk up the hill and emerge in the soft, short grass.

I think about it. My friends _will _be there. They now how rebellious I am towards my parents, Floe Island, everything.

If I promise something to Dad, he'll expect so much, too much. But I know I'll be punished if I act the way I usually do. My parents don't approve of me. I am too rebellious to be their perfect son. I want to explore, leave this prison of an island.

We live in Kanto's Sevii Islands, specifically Floe Island, where I live with about five other families. No one has ever said why we live here instead of the other regions. Though, sometimes information is leaked throughout our government about the corrupted regions. I know why.

I decide on my answer. "Fine," I say, annoyed. Dad nods. We make it back home, and I enter the small key into the lock. Dad turns it as I grab the bags in his arms. He opens it for me. I walk in and set the paper bags on the table.

"How was the mining today?" Mom says, walking in. She is wearing all pink. Pink skirt, pink shirt, pink shoes.

"Not successful. We only found these colorful rocks," Dad says, tipping over the bag so a few rocks fall on the table.

"Yeah," I agree. Then, Hannah skips in with a small, fancy box in her hands. She is my younger sister.

"Why can't you find another one of these? They look sooo pretty in my room!" Hannah complains, opening the box and showing us the starry orb on the black cushion.

"That's one of a kind, darling," says Dad, smiling while picking her up and twirling her around. He sets Hannah down and closes the box for her.

"Than find one _similar _to this one!" Hannah yells, still on her complaint.

I sigh and walk out. Mom goes back to her gardening outside and Dad explains the orb to Hannah. I wish this house was bigger, because I can hear everything Dad and Hannah talk about.

"They told me this orb was from a legendary _Pokemon_!" Dad exclaims.

"A _Pokemon_! Those scary monsters! They are sooooo awesome!" Hannah screeches. I hate how she always puts too much emphasis on Pokemon. Not a big deal. I mean, they're the real reason we're on this stupid island.

"A _legendary_ Pokemon, Hannah! And not all Pokemon are scary monsters. Some are as tiny and adorable as... what do you think are tiny and adorable?" Dad asks. He always asks questions with Hannah to "lift her curiosity".

"OOH! My dresses and dolls and flowers and my room and those creatures Shock's friend has! They are soooooo adorable!" Hannah yelps.

I lift at "those animals Shock's friends has". "What?" asks Dad like it was a joke. But, when Hannah's face doesn't smile or she doesn't start laughing, he asks more seriously, "What? What?! WHAT?!"

I run into the room and look at Dad's angry face. "Shock's friend has WHAT?! A creature?! A creature?"

"D-Dad, I can explain!" I stutter.

"You don't have to! I'm contacting the doctor and the police to eliminate that Pokemon! And you better not have touched that thing!" Dad yells at me, now face to face with me.

"Why? Because you think Infectimon will get me and turn me into a small Pokemon that doesn't even know how to say its own name? Huh? What's wrong with a Togepi? Its shaped like an egg, Dad! Like its going to make me shrink and grow that spiky head that it has! Is it going to bite me and transform me into a plant? Infectimon is _fake _Dad! And frankly, so is your trust for me!" I scream. Before I can listen to his stupid speech or let him punish me, I storm out of the house and step past my gardening mother.

Mom's hand stops me in my tracks. "Honey, what's wrong?" her sweet voice asks.

I turn around. I do not intend to yell, but the anger kills all signs of calm inside me. "Dad! Dad is what's wrong, Mom! He's brainwashed everyone on these stupid islands that Infectimon is bad! That it transforms you into a Pokemon! Dad is the reason we're here because he thinks this world is corrupted!"

"How dare you talk about me like that!" Dad hisses. "I have experienced this virus firsthand, and so has your mother! It could wipe out the human race and everything we've ever accomplished! Most people on the Sevii Islands watched their friends and relatives slowly transform into Pokemon!"

I look at him, hate in my eyes. "You, Dad, are not my father. I am not your son, or your son, or Hannah's brother! You all are not my family! These humans have let you lead them to our doom! You have poisoned them! I've seen you go out and try to "find a cure", but I know you're just acting to become more and more popular by the second! You want to rule the regions! What happened to the slogan "The Pokemon World: Led by Pokemon and Human together"? That was the slogan I learned about in school. But I know that you want to get rid of Pokemon and make the slogan "The Human World: Led by Barna Jackson Davis". I'm done with this family!"

I turn around and start walking towards the mines. "Where do you plan to go?" Hannah's small voice asks. I turn and is right next to Hannah. How did she get there?

"I'm leaving, just going. Hannah," I say, crouching down to meet her size. "Don't let them brainwash you. I'll be back."

I walk away, then start running. I'm pretty sure Barna's face is shocked. He really shouldn't have named me Shock.

My arm flies back again and lets the pick rain down on the rock wall. A shower of sparks soon vanishes and shows a black glint in the brown rock where I hit it. I keep slamming the pick around the black glint. When my pick cuts off the gem's connection to the rock, a black chunk of a gem is in my hands. I set it next to the other gems I recovered and resume to the mining.

This is supposedly the easy version of mining, as I was told. Just keep hitting the rock until you find one.

When I find a few more gems, I stop and look at my medium-sized pile.

When my eyes come across that black chunk, it does not see a black chunk. The chunk is now a diamond-shaped gem with a dangerous shine. The bottom, pointy part is pointed at the wall I wasn't mining on. It vibrates a little. I get up, scared but curious. My feet bring me to the wall, with the pick already in my hands.

After the first few shower of sparks from hitting it, a black-purple glint comes from the wall. I eventually recover the dark purple gem exactly the same as the black one. It flies out of my hand and floats around in the air, while the other gems join it.

A glint of gems is in the air, but no gems in the air there. Then a small body forms. It is purple with white gems as eyes, huge ears, sharp claws, and a red gem where its heart should be.

"Sableye!" it screeches. All the gems except the black and purple one float into its mouth. It chews on them loudly. It looks at me, probably happy it found someone to kill so late at night.

"I, er, don't taste good! Trust me, all Pokemon wouldn't like this salty skin!" I say, laughing lightly. It is clear it is a Pokemon. Ghosts don't materialize in front of humans. Well, thats what I learned from other people.

"Sableye!" it screams, approaching me. Its claws look scarier when they're closer.

It lunges. I crouch down so it jumps over me. When it lands behind me, I run. But I do not even realize where I'm running.

A different Sableye comes out of nowhere and grabs my arm, its claws digging into my arm.

I scream from the pain. Another Sableye grabs my other arm, and the one I ducked earlier walks in front of me. It looks me in the eyes.

"Come," I hear a whisper. And it came from the Sableye's fanged mouth. They lead me deeper into the mine. Soon I am so deep I can't see. Whispers are all around me, and Sableye eyes are glinting.

My shocked face shows them I am indeed scared. But, not really. I am more startled. It attacked me, captured me, and said "Come" to me. Who wouldn't be freaked out?

We enter a large room, the rock now a purple matching most of the Sableye's skin. I suppose the girls' skin is lighter because the one that talked to me sounded male and had darker skin. But thats when I realize its fur. It is not skin under any circumstance.

There is a fire in the middle of the room. The Sableye I saw before while walking here enter the room behind me. Many Sableye are already around the fire.

And thats when I turn my head and look where the entrance is, or was. It is now another tock wall in the dome-like room. I am trapped.

Then humming. The Sableye let go of me and go around the fire. Some force me into the front of the crowd so I'm right there in front of the fire. It warms my skin in the cold cave, but that doesn't make me feel better.

Then talking. Singing. Male and female voices fill the room, english male and female voices.

"In the dark we dwell and roam," they chant. "It is the shadows we call home, and thats where we have our fun.

When morning is nigh, we run and hide, for greatly we fear the Sun." It keeps on going. It is starting to make me want to jump into the fire.

"On stones we dine, gems so divine, they nurture and full us with greed.

And so we've found, below the ground, is all that we need to feed." The warmth suddenly turns bitter cold. I try to run back, but a Sableye hand keeps me still.

"So all our eyes shimmer, making the starts seem dimmer, than the demonic gleam in our eyes.

And the humans they call, us one and us all, the creatures called Sableye." My arms start itching. Something bad is going to happen.

"When the Sun goes down, the Sableye all around, come out to sing this song.

In hundreds we gather, to do nothing rather, but sing until the Sun comes along.

Come and sing like the others, now our sisters and brothers, that have heard our Sableye tune." My head feels like it is about to burst. I try to cover my ears, but the Sableye keep them down. I fall to my knees and scream right in the middle of the song. I am on the ground, covering my ears and rocking back and forth.

With my ears covered, it sounds even clearer and louder. "We'll draw you away, from the horrors of the day, as our song makes you swivel and swoon."

I start screaming louder. The dark around me flashes and shows me the carved pictures of Sableye around a fire and names in english. Gems are stuck in the walls everywhere.

"Then your body will change, your mind rearranged, and into a Sableye form.

Then back to the caves, and we'll all run away, as the Sun brings the new coming morn'.

We invite you to come, flee from the Sun, the night will soon be nigh.

So please sing along, when you hear our song, come and sing with the Sableye."

My screams fill the dome-shaped room.

"Shock!" a voice screams. Barna runs over to me and looks at me. "OH MY LUGIA! Are you okay? Are those claw marks? MY LUGIA YOUR EARS! What happened?! Was it a Pokemon? Your ears a bleeding! I need to get you to a doctor NOW!"

He lifts my body and, slowly and probably under a lot of muscle, runs me down the cave. His helmet has a light on it. But all that I see is my father's shadowed face as the vibrations of his running carries me into sleep.

** Review! I always like to know how to improve!**


	3. Chapter 2

** Enjoy and please review! I'm trying to make them long.**

Chapter 2

The Sableye is in front of me again. It looks at me and walks to my ear. "In the dark we dwell and roam. It is the shadows we call home, and thats where we have our fun.

When morning is nigh, we run and hide, for greatly we fear the Sun.

On stones we dine, gems so divine. They nurture and fill us with greed.

And so we've found, below the ground, is all that we need to feed.

So all our eyes shimmer, making the stars seem dimmer, than the demonic gleam in our eyes.

And they humans, they call us one and us all, the creatures called Sableye.

When the Sun goes down, the Sableye all around, come out to sing this song.

In hundreds we gather, to do nothing rather, nut sing until the Sun comes along.

Come and sing like the others, now our sisters and brothers, that have heard our Sableye tune.

We'll draw you away, from the horrors of the day, as our song makes you swivel and swoon.

Then your body will change, your mind rearranged, and into a Sableye fashion.

Then back to the caves, we'll all run away, as the Sun brings the new coming morn'.

We invite you to come, flee from the Sun, the night will soon be nigh.

So please sing along, when you hear our song. Come and sing with the Sableye."

"SHOCK!" a voice screams in my ear. I jump up and try to sit up straight, but I can't.

"SABLEYE ATTACKING ME!" I scream over and over again, my eyes still closed. "THEY'RE SCRATCHING AND-"

"SHOCK! Snap out of it!" Hector Junior screams at me. My eyes open once he says it.

"The Sableye! Where... where are they? They cut me and... sang to me?" I say, dazed. I look around my room. I am wearing the hospital clothes so I could be operated on. The windows showing the outside show me all of my friends holding presents and balloons. I hear constant beeps from my side, but my head hurts too much for me to tilt it and look.

"You obviously had a terrible dream. Sableye don't sing, Shock. And what _happened _last night? Your dad told me your ears were bleeding, you kept screaming out stuff 'bout Sableye, and your whole body has scratch marks. I can see your face and arms do, but your whole body?" Junior keeps talking. "So tell me what happened. I swear that if you don't want me to-"

"Junior, shut up. My ears are gonna start to bleed more," I say with a deadly serious face. "Dad found out Chase was keeping a Togepi and we had a big argument. It ended with me leaving to the mines. Then Sableye came out of nowhere and..." I look up at him. Would he believe me? He just said Sableye don't sing. Plus, they're probably not that bright either. "... and I don't remember. They probably scratched me up and yelled in my ears. Is my face really that bad?"

Junior walks to my temporary blind spot and grabs something, then walks back in front of me. The mirror is framed by styled brown wood. The mirror itself is perfect, just plain glass with no cuts or fingerprints.

I look up at the mirror. An ugly face greets me. Scratches are all over my face. And then I realize something no one else would've realized. The scratches make a design on my face, like a mask. A mask of ugly.

"HOLY LUGIA PUT THAT THING AWAY!" I yell at him. I can't bare to look at my new imperfect face. Some of them are still a little bloody.

"You're saying that when I have to look at that face all Summer?" Junior teases, setting the mirror down on a table to my right and his left. "Doc Brown says it'll all heal in a few months. If you're lucky, it could heal only in one month."

I sigh and look at my legs. I don't want to ask this question, but he'll bring it up if I don't. "How long have I been here?" I ask silently.

"Since last night. Didn't you hear me say "And what _happened _last night?"?" he says, smiling at my confusion.

"Good. I don't want to be "Shock Davis, the kid who got mauled by Sableye and had to live in the hospital for two months"," I say, sounding like I'm not serious but I actually am.

"Look, I need to talk to you about something after you heal. It's really important. But, until then..." Junior opens the door. My friends pour in, talking.

"Are you okay?" "I got you what you asked for!" "What happened?! I'll kill whoever did this to you!" "Get better soon! I brought some medicine!"

And then one girl yells louder than the others. "OUTTA THE WAY! BRINGING SUPER SPECIAL GIFT TO SHOCK!" It is Amity Alazne.

My friends create a tunnel for Amity to walk through. She walks to my right side and looks down at me, smiling.

"How you doing, Hot-Shot?" she asks, grinning.

"Oh, ya know, the daily mauling," I reply, grinning back. She leans down and kisses me. Amity is my girlfriend.

Amity whispers in my ear, "I don't care if you have those scratches. Your still my Hot-Shot." She lifts her head and stays by my side as all my other friends, one-by-one, talk to me and give me their presents.

It might not have been the prefect birthday eve, but this is a pretty good birthday.

**This is a break. Sorry I have to put this, but it won't put the break I made if I just put it there. How about every time this: *** **is there it means break?**

"Ready to go home?" Mom asks me three days after my birthday.

"Yeah! Its boring without you at home, Shock! There are no arguments between you and Daddy to listen too!" Hannah yelps, jumping up and down.

"I'm ready," I reply. I know these scratches all over my body might not be scars, but that night was a scar, a mental one. My ears have miraculously made full recovery. I can walk and move better now, too.

I haven't seen my father since my birthday. He dropped off him present and simply left. When I opened his present, I totally freaked out. The two crystals, the black and dark purple one, were inside it. His card read, "Dear Shock, I realize we had a big fight the day before your birthday. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out about your friend Chase's Togepi. But now, other than this card, I will never mention that Togepi again because its probably somewhere in Sinnoh right now. And those Sableye that you said scratched you were actually just bullies pulling a prank on you. The bullies that did it are now in Kanto with _real _Pokemon. They will never be forgiven for hurting you. With love, Dad."

I was fuming. And when I read the card attached to the first one, I wanted to kill my father. "P.S. I forgot to mention your friend, old friend, sorry, Chase is now somewhere in the Hoenn region."

And now I'm home. Dad still hasn't gotten back from mining, and I do not want to go there again, so I just wait in my room, thinking of exactly what to say to him. I'm pretty sure I'm burning down the house.

Amity and Junior were the only ones that visited daily. I really appreciate that from them.

I flip through my Pokemon book. Chase gave it to me. It holds every discovered Pokemon, from Bulbusaur to Genesect. I memorized all of the Pokemon, but I still like flipping through it when I'm bored.

Hannah rushes into my room. "Daddy is here!" she yells at me and runs out. Random little kid.

I calmly hide the book and walk out of my room. I wince when I go down the stairs. Even with socks or shoes my feet hurt. When my socked feet lead me into the living room, I say, "Father."

He turns around and looks at me. "Son." And then I walk right past him. I walk past him into the kitchen, grab a bottled water, and walk right past him again to the stairs.

I have decided to ignore him. He knew what the cost would be of sending those for once innocent bullies away and Chase away. He knew I would hate him more.

But now, I wish he hadn't succeeded in that.

After slowly walking to Hector Junior's house, I sit in his room with about 17 other people including Junior and Amity. I make it 18. This is what Junior wanted to talk to me about after I healed. But I told him I don't need to be healed in whatever it was, so he scheduled it for earlier. He said if I couldn't do it without being healed he could reschedule it again.

"Okay. So we're all here today to hear about Operation Freebie. Do you all know what a freebie is? A freebie is something for nothing. Pretty much like a gift. I have chosen all of you to be in this operation because we all show rebellious actions. We all want to be adventurous instead of rot on this stupid island. Operation Freebie is us boarding the dump ship, which is considered the 'something' at this point, and sailing to Hoenn. That is, in my opinion, a freebie. They give us a ship to board, and we give them nothing in return. Our families will miss us, but that is a price for raising suck rebellious children. And some of us have siblings. Its not like they'll be alone or anything."

I think about Hannah. She could fill in for two children. I have to say yes. If Amity does, than I have to. She is the only thing I couldn't risk leaving.

"If you have a question, please raise your hand," Junior says. A few hands rise.

"Jack."

"But we're the second-to-last island to be picked up. What about Knot Island?" Jack asks. He asked the most questions in Spring a few months ago.

"It is a long trip to Knot Island, so we could refuel there, ya know, get more food, more supplies," Junior replies. "Daisy."

"How are you going to plan this all by ourselves? And when are we scheduled to board?" she asks.

"We are scheduled to board in exactly one week from today. And we're not planning it by ourselves. We have my dad," Junior says, grinning and motioning to the floor beside him. The ground retracted down, then smoke shot from the wall behind the trap door. You could just barely see the figure of Hector Senior, Junior's dad, rising from the trap door, his hand on his hips. This is 19 people now. I wonder if there's a 20th.

"Well _that _was dramatic," I blurt. Everyone starts laughing.

"It was, wasn't it?" Hector says.

"And also _expensive_, Dad. Try to dial it down next time, alright? We need enough money to sponsor Operation Freebie _and _buy extra supplies." Junior then starts laughing with the rest of us.

"Yeah, yeah. So, I have planned it for a week from today. First of all, anyone not going?" Hector asks. Everyone looks at him blankly. Everyone wants to go. "Good. Now, anymore questions? Okay, you're last question."

Amity was picked. "What can we bring and how much can we bring?" she asks.

"Okay, first, take these," Hector says. Junior turns around right as another trap door brings three baskets. He hands two to his father and grabs the third. Junior opens his and throws non-spiral bound journals into the crowd he an extra one, even when he gave one to himself and his father, in the end.

"These will be your journals. Next..." Hector hands one of the baskets to Junior. Hector opens his and throws notepads bound at the top into the crowd. Again, he has one extra. Hector dumps it with the bigger one. "These are your note-taking notepads. They have no cover, so treat them with care. And, finally..."

Junior opens the last one and throws tiny top spiral bound pads into the crowd. "And these," finishes Junior, "are your extra pads. These have covers, but its still exposed, so treat them nicely as well.

The extra goes in with the other two. The extra baskets make it in front of Junior. Hector continues with, "I have chosen two assistants. One of them will be my son, of course, and the next was chosen by Junior. Shock Davis! Please make your way up here." I am not surprised. Junior is my best friend. I would've done the same with him.

I walk up and take the basket from Hector. Junior points to his left. I walk to his left and place the basket in front of me, like Junior is doing. Junior whispers in my ear, "Stay here after the meeting is done." I nod and the meeting continues.

Hector talks about not getting caught and how to hide and all that. To this day, until "The Boarding" as we now call it, we will meet here at this same exact time.

He talks about a whole bunch of other stuff. Then, "Meeting dismissed. Remember, don't tell _anybody _about this! Have a good day."

They leave. I remember my plans with Amity in an hour. This after meeting better be quick.

"I'm glad you stayed, Shock. We need to talk about what the assistants do," Hector tells me.

Hector tells me that an assistant would risk his life for another, an in getting caught. One has to be in front, and one in back. We will switch off with me in back first. Assistants have to make sure _everybody _makes it to the next station. They will keep guard by switching off.

When he tells me about the other things, Junior finally says, "Thats it. Do you agree?" I nod. Hector lets me go.

"Later, Junior. See ya tomorrow?" I ask, walking away.

"Yeah," he replies, digging into his room's walls. I think he's trying to get out the smoke machines.

I walk out of his house and go back home. I change into better clothes after taking a shower.

"Where are you going?" Hannah asks, peering into my room as I make put on my belt.

"I'm going on a date with Amity. Don't tell Mom _or _Dad, okay?" I say, tightening my belt.

"Can I come!" she suggests, now fully in my room.

"Hannah, do you understand what a date exactly is? Nah, you'll learn when you're older. Just don't tell Mom _or _Dad, remember?" I confirm.

"Yeah. Don't tell Mommy _or _Daddy! See! I'm smart!" Hannah yelps, jumping up and down.

"Sure," I insult quietly. Hannah prances out and into her pink room.

I silently walk downstairs and put on my shoes. Hannah stares at me closing the door from upstairs. I lock it with my key and and walk to Amity's house. It is late out, with a perfect starry sky and a new moon, so only the stars are the source of light. Every light is out on Floe Island. It is around midnight, the town curfew.

I knock on her door. "Amity? Its me, Shock." She silently walks out in high heels, a dress past her knees, and make-up. I close the door for her and grab her hand.

"I can't believe no one caught us," she whispers to me.

"I know. Why is the curfew midnight, anyway? Has anyone ever been out here this late?" I ask.

"Maybe a couple like us," Amity says, looking at our linked hands.

"And what kind of couple is that?" I ask, hiding a grin.

She looks up at me. "This kind." She kisses me on the lips as we start to run on the beach.

Eventually we are sitting on a towel I placed there in the morning for this date, talking. We are so close to the sea we can see our reflections. It comes to Operation Freebie.

"So what do you think about Operation Freebie?" I ask.

"I really love the idea. I've been wanting to get off this island for_ever_! You know how my parents are..." Amity trails off, staring at the water.

"Yeah. You know how mine are too. I've wanted to get off this island since-"

"Shock," Amity says, yanking my sleeve. "Where are your cuts?"

She points at the water. I follow her finger at our reflections. All my cuts are gone. My hands fly to my face and feel around it. All my cuts are gone. I pull up the tux sleeves and look at my arms. All my cuts _are _gone.

I lift my pant sleeves and look at my cut-free legs. I looked at my cut face only 30 minutes ago in the mirror. And they are gone.

"I-I don't know. Did I have cuts when I arrived at your house?" I ask, filled with questions.

"Actually, now that I think about it, no, you didn't," Amity replies, now looking up and down my body.

"So what happened? I mean, it only took two minutes to get to your house. And I left _my _house at 12:06..." I tell her, not knowing what else to say.

"What are you talking about? You picked me up at 1:50. I didn't want to bring up that you were late because I knew you'd get mad because it was probably about you're parents," Amity tells me.

"Really? You waited _that _long for me? Ya know, I would've done the same if-WAIT WHAT?! I left at 12:06! Thats impossible!" I rise as I yell them. Amity rises too.

But then all that worry disappears. I am with Amity now. Everything disappears when I'm with Amity, holding hands and staring at her, wanting to be with her forever. That is not my concern, not now.

"We should retrace your steps," Amity suggests, rolling up the towel. I place my hand on her arm and look up at her.

"No. Not now. We are on a date, and just because I don't have cuts we're going to end it? No."

"But it's abnormal and something might-"

"Amity, I'm not going to stop this date. This is a _date_. I just want to be here with you." Amity looks at me.

"Okay," she says, smiling. I kiss her.

"Now, did you bring what I told you to bring?" I ask. I pull out my swimming trunks from my pocket. It's been bugging me since it made a huge bump in my pants.

She nods and points at a place in the sand. She walks over to it, digs her bathing suit up and continuously wipes off the sand. "I'll go change." She runs into the porta-potty. I run into the one next to that. As I change, I think about how refreshing the water will be.

** Review and tell other people! At the moment I don't even think anyone is reading this :(**


End file.
